1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games involving tossing an object to a target and more particularly, to a game involving accurately tossing a series of balls into an array of a plurality of target containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games in which an object is tossed or thrown toward a target are well known. For example, the game of horseshoes involves tossing a horsehoe onto a stake driven into the ground. Making holes in the ground is an undesirable side effect of playing horseshoes. Horseshoes are heavy and pose a danger to a person who would inadvertently be hit by a tossed horseshoe. Moreover, certain susceptible persons would incur muscle strains in tossing the heavy horseshoes during a game.
As another example, the game of basketball involves tossing a ball through a hoop. The basketball is a relatively large and weighty object, and the hoop is installed at a relatively high location, often requiring large and weightly supports for the hoop.
Yet another example of a game in which objects are thrown or tossed at a target is the game of darts. Darts are inherently dangerous in view of their sharp, penetrating points. In general, it would be desirable if a game were provided in which an inherently harmless object were tossed or thrown to a target.
In addition to the games discussed above, some additional games are disclosed in the prior art patents cited below. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,192 of Matsumoto et al discloses a game in which objects (rings or balls) are thrown at a moving target. In Matsumoto et al, the moving targets have complex mechanical oscillatory mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,175 of Ricks et al discloses a game apparatus in which a target includes a scoring port that has a substantially horizontal portion disposed on a backboard assembly. The scoring port also includes an angled portion wherein the angled portion and the horizontal portion are joined along a common edge at an obtuse angle, preferably less than about 135 degrees. The ball is first bounced off of a playing surface before the ball lands in the scoring port.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,335 of Galvin discloses a toss ball game device that includes a cord which is fastened to two spaced apart support posts that are vertically mounted from the ground. An alarm is connected to the cord. The player may score a point by tossing a ball at the cord and hitting it. The alarm signals each point made. This game requires a large surface area to play and requires a plurality of holes to be made in the ground.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use targets for tossed objects in games, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an apparatus for a ball tossing game which does not require making holes in the ground, which does not use heavy tossed objects, which does not pose a danger to a person who would inadvertently be hit by a tossed object, which will not cause susceptible persons to incur nuscle strains from tossing a heavy object, which does not require large and weighty supports for the target, and which does not require a large surface area to play the game.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique apparatus for a ball tossing game of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.